<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Purple Otaku Stalker by velnoni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081591">The Purple Otaku Stalker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni'>velnoni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Gen, Mildly Dubious Consent, One-Sided Attraction, Orgasm Denial, Other, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Stalking, sort of but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:56:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The otaku with purple hair keeps following you around after you befriend him. You decide to confront him in a alleyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Purple Otaku Stalker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this in my drafts, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High school AU</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>       There is always that one weird nerdy kid that sits in the back of the classroom with his head glued in some manga. On lunch breaks he'll watch porn on his phone with the brightness turned down low, secretly hoping someone will catch him. And sometimes in class he'll find a way to read hentai and doujinshi in class which is probably why he's always sporting a boner. One time he fingered himself in the bathroom fantasizing that someone was watching him, belittling him with their eyes as he came all over the bathroom tiles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       Often times people whisper about him, how he's so weird and disgusting and he's so used to it. He'll get odd looks and glare in group projects. One day you take pity on him and when you walk up to talk to him, you'll notice how petrified he is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "P-People will be grossed out if you talk to me. Don't you care about your reputation?" He manages to blurt out one day when you drop your lunch box beside him. At the time you two were working on a project. When you turn look down to respond you immediately notice how he squeezes his legs together under the desk hoping his erection wasn't too obvious. Levi looks under his purple bang to see you shaking your head and his eyes go straight from your face, to your chest, and then your crotch. Will you tell on him to the teacher? Are you disgusted at his hunched over sweaty form? The thought of it alone brought a flush to his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       Your voice knocks him out of his fantasy. "You truly are perverted but I don't care. Besides I want to talk to someone else." You grab a chair and sit beside him and that's how he starts to crush on you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       The two of you don't talk often and it usually you who initiate the conversation but he's a good listener. You're kind enough to listen to him rant about anime every now and then, replying if your in the fandom. It was really nice and he found his himself slowly opening up to you and not just because you had a nice face. After a while you notice how his eyes follow wherever you go. Even when the otaku is nowhere to be seen you always feel like someone is watching you. And whenever you two talk his cheeks are always a cute strawberry red. If you're close to him you can hear how deep he is breathing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       When his crush passes by (you) he starts to sweat more than usual and ducks away from your sight, his heart pounding in his chest and his erection so so obvious. He peeks over to see you bending down to pick up something and immediately made a beeline to the bathroom. Ever since that day he masturbated more often and in more public places just to see your face. He knew he was disgusting and that it was wrong but he couldn't help him. He adored you. During class when you stood to read he rubbed one out to your voice. Whenever he was reading a hentai about someone being fucked he thought of you. He wanted to be dominated by you, he wanted to be the one who made you moan, to be the person to be with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       But he also wanted to hold a decent conversation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       As the days go by the stalking increases and you start to notice. In the corner of your eye you'll occasionally catch a glimpse of purple shifting. It was annoying you to the point you decided to do something about it. You knew enough about Levi and what he liked after searching through his search history, making fun of him about not deleting it.</p>
</div><div class=""><p>       So you decided to confront him about the stalking on a Friday. The two of you were heading to your house and look up at the taller boy to admire his features.</p>
<hr/></div><div class="">
  <p>       Leviathan was taller that you and the black school uniform he wore only brought more attention to lanky form. His bangs curved gently over his eyebrows, obscuring his eyes a bit from view. Your eyes trail down to his thin pretty pink lips and for a moment you wanted to kiss them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>       Another time, </em>you think to yourself before suddenly stopping and grabbing Levi. He immediately blushes at the sudden hand holding and goes to ask you where you're going when you walk off path. You don't answer him until a a gap in between two nearby buildings appear. The streets were busy but no one paid no mind to two high schoolers entering a alley.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       The alley way was mostly vacant save for the litter tumbling about. Ignoring Levi calling out your name, you drag him till his back is pushed against the brick wall. It was still daytime so if someone were to look down here they could probably see you two.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "Y-you-" he looks down stunned at the peeved expression on your face. Your arms were crossed and the disgusted look he was so used from others looked amazingly well on your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "I should've listen to my friends." You press a pointed finger to his chest and speak in a very low tone. "You've been stalking haven't you?" You're greeted with silence and don't hesitate to raise a hand against Levi's face. The sound of your hand colliding with his cheek was sharp, echoing along with his gasp in the alleyway. His head snapped to the left from the impact and already a pink handprint was swelling on his cheek. The otaku's eyes start to bubble up but your quick to step on his shoe. Hard. You half expected him to cry out in pain but instead you were greeted with a low moan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "I-Im so sorry" he begins and you can't help but feel slightly amused at his cowering form. You truly had control over him and at that realization warmth spreads through your body. "I don't deserve your friendship at all. I'm just a shitty, shut in, perverted otaku..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       It was quiet for a moment and you lick your lips out of arousal. "I see you're finally learning your place Levi." His head snaps at the sound of him name and you grin before demanding him to sit on the gravelly cement. Like a dog.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       Unsurprised that he does as he's told you take note of the situation. It was late in the evening and technically you were still on school grounds. Not to mention this was illegal. The sound of traffic and people passing by made it very clear you could be caught at anytime but you figured you both were far enough in the alley to not be seen. Levi watches you look behind your back before turning your attention to him. He suck your teeth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "Spread your legs <em>pervert</em>." He frowns not out of disapproval but out of embarrassment as he slowly spreads his legs, again his erection struggling against his uniform. You cross your arms and take on a more neutral expression before demanding him to show him your cock. At that he starts to fluster.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "Wait! I've never done-" he stops short when you stomp your foot down right on his crotch. The seering pain was enough to make the corner of his eyes prick with tears. He toss his head back against the brick wall, holding back a small moan. It took everything in him to not flat out cum on himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "Shut that filthy mouth of yours up." He lets out a undignified squeal at the authoritative tone you possessed. "Did I say you can speak? You're opinion <em>does not matter.</em>" You twist your left foot over his erection, pushing a groan out the male. There was something exhilarating about being in command over someone so willing. It brought a smile to your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       Levi watched the smile creep on your face and slowly moves his hand towards your shoe. He stares with keening eyes, begging silently for you to lift the pressure off of him. You do so and he's quick to undo his zipper, pulling his pants and Ruri-chan boxers down so his cock can flop out into view. Just knowing that you were staring at his cock with such concentration made it throb even more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       His dick wasn't nothing extraordinary nor was it lacking. It was pale save for the tip and you couldn't see any veins from where you were standing. It even had a cute little curve to it. You tip your head further to notice that the carpet indeed match the drapes. You snort loudly so he can hear and you back up a bit from him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       Levi watches silently as you press your left foot on your right shoe, lifting a cotton clad foot out of it. His eyes widen and he looks up at you as you step closer. Only then was he highly aware that you two were in public. And for a more he hesitated even though this was a dream come true.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "Do you want this Leviathan?" He blinks. "What?" He flinches for speaking without permission but you shake your head again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>        You spoke in a low but very serious tone as you trail your foot scarily close to his begging erection. "If you don't want this then tell me right now and I'll stop." You lean over his head waiting for a answer. Instead Levi gives you a very nervous smile. Heat rises to your cheek at how bashful he looked with those indigo bangs covering part of his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>        "I wouldn't have done this with anyone else." That was all you needed to hear. Truth be told you would speak to Levi about the stalking later, perhaps punish him more strictly but right now your number one priority was making said boy wriggle and tremble under your jurisdiction. The laughter of chiildren passing by made a shiver run down your spine as you press a foot against his cock, wiggling your clothed toes against it before moving it up and down experimentally.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       Levi was touched by your permission to consent and was more excited when you began your ministrations, huffing softly when your warm foot touched his cock. The cotton was so warm from your blessed skin, the rough exterior from the fabric made his buck his hips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "A-ah..." he softly calls out your name when you press your big toe against the tip, curling it and pushing down till his cock bended against his school jacket. He pays close attention to you. Your face was still stoic but he notes how closely knit your brows were and how your lips were slightly turned up at the corner. He groans lowly into the vacant alley when you press your heel against his balls. You've just started but he wasn't sure how long he could hold on. This was nothing compared to the videos he watched.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       Occasionally he would see you turning your head back to see if anyone was coming. No one looked towards you two and once more you apply more pressure to his cock, relecing in how his body arched into your hold. Another wanton moan came from his cute lips and you hiss at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "Do you want to get caught? Do you get off at the fact that you're sitting on cold hard cement while I stand over you rubbing my foot against your disgusting cock? How amusing." His cheeks become a deeper shade of red as soft delicate moans of your name rolls off his lips like the sweetest thing ever. You purr his name out and he must've died and gone to heaven. The familiar fuzzy feeling of an approaching orgasm was coming near and his hips were quivering faster too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "Do you like it when I step on you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       He nods.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "Do you want to cum all over my sock?" Another delayed nod. And you give him the most sweetest smile you could muster before pulling your foot away at the very moment he needed to cum. He hiccups in mild agitation at his denial orgasm and looks up at you with glassy eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "Too bad." You bend to reach for your shoe, slipping it back on listening to him whimper for your attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       You spoke dismissively to him although you expression betrayed your strict persona. "We'll finish this at my place. Unless you have something better to do." Not waiting for a reply you turn around and walk away back into the eye of the public slowly catching your breathe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       The facade immediately drops and in your mind your screaming at the fact that you actually went ahead and did that. You were turned on beyond belief. The feeling of dominating Levi was fresh to you and you can't help but curl your foot in your shoe. His cock felt amazing under you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       How would it feel inside your mouth? Or maybe somewhere lower? The sound of Levi moaning you name is drilled forever in your ears. The sight of him babbling and nearly crying over you make the hairs on your arms stand. You wanted more. So much more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       Did this make you a bully? Were you twisted for getting so aroused by him crying underneath you? You were so lost in your thoughts you didn't hear someone calling your name until you feel a timid tug on your jacket. You look up to Levi staring down at more shyly than usual. His cheeks were still pink and his bookbag was suspiciously covering his torso.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "I'm sorry for stalking you..." he murmurs softly. "B-But I really enjoyed your company. I'm not- " he takes a small breathe and continues. “I'm not really good at words so I completely understand if you never want to talk to a incompetent-" you stretch a hand to squish his cheeks. His lips squish together and he looks down at you with confusion. Smiling you let go off his face before taking his hand. He starts to stutter and you lean in closer, pressing yourself against his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       "After your spanking we can talk more. How's that sound?"</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>